


Basic Desires

by goldshard



Series: Rest Easy With Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, Male Infertility, Male Pregnancy, Omega Suga, Oral Sex, Retraction of Consent, Scenting, alpha daichi, platonic scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldshard/pseuds/goldshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the rational part of his brain, Koushi has accepted Daichi's condition, and is completely fine with it. </p><p>In the irrational part of his brain, the part governed by thousands of years of evolution and instinct, he's getting this awful feeling that something is wrong, something is broken, and he is running out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. disconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretcow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcow/gifts).



> ok so its like two in the morning and tbh i've been kicking this around like a few weeks but i wrote most of it in the last few hours and i'm pretty wiped now anmd i'm sorry if i did a bad editing job. anyways here is Porn + Angst 2.0

_i_

He sat on the squeaky plastic diner bench and stared at the menu. None of it seemed all too appealing. He glanced over the menu, and saw that Hinata's eyes were still glued to his as he debated in his head what to order. There were two other settings at the table, one next to Hinata, and one next to Koushi. Noya had not arrived yet.

“Are you thinking about any of it?” Koushi asked conversationally.

“I think I'm going to have the chicken wrap,” Hinata said. “You?”

“Maybe a salad,” Koushi said, scanning the menu again.

The conversation dropped off for a minute. Koushi took the time to read the little blurb about the restaurants history on the front page of the menu, and Hinata checked his phone. The restaurant door jingled and they both looked up to see who had come in.

“ _Akira,_ put it _down!_ I think bugs are cool too but its dirty! You gotta eat soon!” Nishinoya scolded his child as they walked into the restaurant, his voice already seeming to fill up the entire room.

The boy made a disgusted face at his mother before letting go of the bug and crossing his arms. “Hmmph!”

“Hello Noya!” Hinata greeted excitedly, slipping out of the booth to get up and hug his friend. “Hello Akira!” He greeted the child too, pinching the toddler's cheeks. “I can't believe you can walk Akira, that's crazy!”

“Hinata-san!” Akira burbled, raising his arms and leaning towards Hinata, who scooped the child up under his arms.

“Geez,” Hinata wheezed, “You're getting heavy Akira.”

“He's all muscle,” bragged Noya, sliding into the booth next to Koushi. “Hello Suga!” Noya said, grinning. “It feels like its been forever!”

“Only a few weeks,” Koushi replied. “Wow, Akira's so big.”

“Yeah, his regular babysitter is out of town, that's why I told Hinata to get a table for four. He's an okay kid though, once you give him something to color on.” Noya reached into his bag as Hinata and Akira sat down across from them. He pulled out a doodle pad and a box of crayons, and put them down in front Akira's spot. “Here you go, bud,” Noya said, before sitting down in his own spot.

They made idle small talk, ordered, and then chatted some more. Akira was the primary subject of the conversation, mostly because Noya and Hinata steered the conversation; Noya was an extremely proud dad and Hinata was just enthralled with the tyke.

Koushi decided to push the conversation onwards, and asked Hinata, “So, why'd you ask us both out today?”

Hinata colored pink, and said, “How did you know I have a motive?”

“A guess.”

“Okay, fine, I _did_ want to tell you guys something.” The red headed omega grinned and looked at the table, saying, “Okay, this is kind of a bomb.”

“Get on with it,” said Noya.

“Okay, fine,” Hinata said, “I'm pregnant.”

“Congratulations!” Koushi said immediately, grinning widely.

At the same time, Noya had sprawled across the table and was ruffling the other omega's hair while praising him, “Good job, Hinata!”

“Thank you so much!” The omega gushed, looking like he couldn't stop smiling.

“How far along are you? When are you due?” Koushi asked, pressing on.

“I had my heat about a month ago,” Hinata said, “So yeah, baby's due in September they think. It's still early.”

“Oh, gosh, I'm so happy for you, Hinata!” Koushi said.

“I'm so excited,” Hinata went on. “I've been talking to Tobio about it for forever, and now its finally happening! I get butterflies whenever I think about it! But there's so much to do, we have to move all of Tobio's stuff out of his office because we're going to make that the baby's room and we have to decorate and pick color schemes and think about toys and everything...” The omega trailed off, looking dreamy.

“Akira, we can have playdates with you and Hinata's baby, does that sound like fun?” Noya cooed to his son.

“Yes,” Akira replied, before turning his attention back to his drawing. Koushi had no idea what the drawing was meant to be, but he liked it.

“We can pass baby stuff back and forth,” Noya suggested to Hinata, “He outgrew all his clothes so fast at first. You'll be like, 'wait, I just bought him new clothes!' and they're already too small. We'll just need to swap back because Akira 2.0 is going to happen at some point.”

Koushi politely dropped out of the conversation as Hinata and Noya eagerly discussed play dates and swapping of supplies. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through a social media feed before opening up his conversation with Daichi. He wrote, “ _hey babe_ ”

In a moment, he received a reply, “ _hey whats up? hows lunch w the omegas_ ”

He wrote, “ _fun but theyve got baby fever_ ”. He decided to leave his feelings of being left out out of the text—he didn't want to needlessly worry Daichi about it. He just wished he could relate. He wished there was a baby sitting on his lap right now. If things had worked out last March, he'd have a two month old with him today.

Never in his life had he felt out of place when he was with other omegas. Back when they were in high school, he'd been a doting senpai to these two omegas, mothering them on the volleyball team. He gave them advice about alphas, heats, anything omega related. But now here he was with no plans and there they were with their perfect little families.

He tried to push the thoughts from his head and focus on lunch. He was going to be happy for his friend.

Lunch arrived, and the food was mediocre. Akira finished his drawing just in time for his food to come. He held it up, and he said, “Suga-san.”

“Hmm?” Koushi asked.

“I give this drawing to Suga-san!” Akira repeated, holding the paper out to Koushi, who took it from him and inspected the drawing carefully.

“What is it?” Koushi asked.

“Me, Hinata-san, Mom, and Suga-san!” Akira said.

Koushi couldn't see the resemblance. “Why did you give it to me?”

“You look sad.”

Koushi blushed, slightly frustrated to have been figured out by a toddler, of all people.

_ii_

Koushi got home a little after Daichi did that evening. “Hinata's pregnant,” he announced as he walked through the door. He glanced at Daichi sitting on the couch as he strode into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

“Good for him,” Daichi replied. Koushi heard the TV shut off and a moment later Daichi wandered into the kitchen. “Something up?” Daichi asked.

“No,” Koushi replied as he unpacked the dinner groceries he'd bought on his way home. “Start the stove,” he told Daichi as he peeled the stickers off the vegetables.

Daichi thoughtfully inspected the cut off fish Koushi had selected at the store. “Are you jealous of Hinata?” Daichi asked.

“No,” Koushi replied, beginning to wash the vegetables.

“Just making sure,” Daichi told him. He was quiet a moment, and then he asked, “Do you still want to think about adopting?”

“Do we have to talk about this right now?” Koushi snarled suddenly, slapping a hand onto the counter. He immediately slumped and turned his head towards the floor, peeking at the alpha out of the corners of his eyes.

“When are we going to talk about it?” Daichi asked.

“I don't know,” Koushi said, “But when I'm cutting up phallic shaped food and roasting dead birds isn't the time, okay?”

“Alright,” Daichi said, “I'll leave you be. But talk to me, okay? I can't help you if you don't let me.”

“I don't need help,” Koushi said. “Just get out. Please.”

“Okay.”

Daichi let Koushi finish dinner, and then they ate in relative silence. Daichi couldn't shake his feeling of unease as the omega cleared the table once they'd finished and loaded the dishwasher. Once he'd finished, Daichi took his chance and looped his arms around the omega's neck, molding his body against the other's back and tipping his chin up to bite on Koushi's ear lobe.

“Alpha,” Koushi whined, dragging out the second syllable. “I don't like that...”

“Too bad,” Daichi told him, “You're coming with me.” He unlooped his arms and grabbed Koushi under his knees. He lifted him bridal style, the omega wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck.

Daichi grunted, and Koushi laughed, and said, “Daichi, I'm too big for this, and you're too small. Maybe if we were Asahi and Noya. They could pull it off.”

“Well, I'm going to try my best,” Daichi replied, painstakingly making his way to the bedroom.

“Daichi,” Koushi whined, “I don't want to have sex tonight.”

“Me neither,” Daichi said. “Be patient. This is hard.”

The alpha kicked the door to their bedroom open and threw his omega on the bed, climbing on top of Koushi as Koushi giggled, his fingers latching onto Daichi's shirt, grasping his breast pocket. The two looked at each other for a long moment. Koushi glanced away first, and the alpha kissed him hard.

They separated and Daichi sat up to lean against the headboard, Koushi joining him and sitting comfortably on his lap. Koushi briefly nuzzled Daichi.

Daichi then pulled Koushi against him as the omega shifted to straddle the alpha. Daichi leaned into Koushi's neck, laving his tongue over the scent glands, causing the omega to shudder. He bit hard onto the skin for a moment, and the omega just about melted in his arms. Daichi slowly sucked the area, licking over the red indents his teeth left in the skin, coaxing Koushi into releasing more of his scent in the air.

The scent of his omega settled heavily over Daichi, making the alpha feel slightly dizzy. He pulled his lips off Koushi's skin and bared his neck for the omega, who moved to reciprocate the ministrations.

Koushi massaged the scent gland on the opposite side of Daichi's neck with his fingers as he leaned in and sucked on the other one. He pressed lightly on the skin with his teeth, drawing the scent out effectively, but gently.

Daichi could just barely smell that the omega was growing aroused when Koushi pulled off Daichi's neck and gazed blearily at his alpha. Daichi could push things further, but Koushi didn't want that tonight. There was definitely something bothering Koushi that the omega didn't want to tell him about, but Daichi was not going to find out what that was this evening.

They slid further down the bed and laid down together, spooning. Koushi wiggled his butt against Daichi's junk for a moment as they settled in, but Daichi laid his cold foot on the omega's calf and put a stop to _that_.

The two slowly fell asleep, enveloped in each other's scents.

_iii_

Koushi decided to make his trip to the doctor's without Daichi. It was just a check up.

Omegas weren't really the hardiest of creatures, and it was wise to get a physical once a year just to make sure there was nothing weird going on. Koushi knew his own body was particularly fussy, and there was not much he could do except take care of himself.

He arrived at his usual doctor's office and received the questionnaire after he signed in with the receptionist. “Doctor Hayashi will be out to see you in a moment,” the receptionist informed him as he handed Koushi a pen. “Finish this up for her.”

Koushi scanned the questionnaire and quickly filled it out. He had gone through a heat in the past year, he was not pregnant, he was not using any prescription medication. He wanted to resume his use of suppressants. He had not been seriously ill this year.

The questions were easy and predictable until he got to the mental health section, which required some thought. He ended up writing down that he felt insecure, anxious, and sometimes depressed. He wondered if this was a result of going off his suppressants.

The doctor could help.

“Sugawara?” a polite voice goaded him. He looked up and saw Doctor Hayashi, who smiled and offered Koushi a hand. Koushi stood up and began to follow her. “How are you today, Sugawara?” She asked politely.

“I'm fine, thanks. And you?” He returned.

“Fine. Can I see your questionnaire?” She asked. Koushi handed her the clipboard and the pen, which she pocketed. They sat down in an examination room. Koushi hopped onto the table while the doctor read the sheet.

“You are married,” she said, “but not bonded. And you want to resume your use of suppressants. Why?”

“My alpha can't go into rut,” Koushi said. “That makes being in heat... Not very manageable. I don't want to repeat it.”

“Is his condition a result of any prescription medications or hormonal imbalances? Have you checked it out?” She asked.

Koushi had to stop himself from being irritated by the questions. _She has to deal with people a lot stupider than you every single day_ , he reminded himself. “He's been diagnosed with a disorder that can't be treated. He's never going to go into rut.”

“To be honest,” Doctor Hayashi told Koushi, “I really can't recommend resuming use of heat suppressants. At your age, further use could render you entirely infertile.”

“I can't get pregnant anyways. Daichi is never going to knot me.”

“Are you sure you're going to be with your alpha forever, then?” The doctor asked, giving Koushi a hard look, before she softened, and apologized, “I'm sorry. That was rude.” She scanned the clipboard. “It seems you've been troubled lately. Do you want to talk about this with me? I can also refer you to a psychiatrist.”

“Could it be a result of my not being on suppressants?” Koushi asked. “My body is very used to them...”

“No, since you stopped your use of suppressants more than six months ago your body should be entirely weaned off of them by now...” The doctor sighed. “Do you have friends with children, Sugawara?”

“...Yes, why?” Koushi replied.

“Well, to be frank,” the doctor said, “Omegas desire children, intensely. You're designed to give birth.”

“I don't understand what you're getting at.”

“You could be stressed because you are not having children,” she explained. “Especially if your friends are starting families, that can exasperate it. A lot of single omegas and career omegas develop depression around your age,” she told him. “You're at your most fertile, right now.”

“So my body is all mad at me for not having babies?”

“Pretty much.”

“Is there anything that you can do about it?”

“Not really, unless I'd be attempting to override thousands of years of evolutionary instinct, Sugawara.” She gripped the clipboard tightly.

“What should _I_ do about it then?”

“You indicated that you went through a heat this past March, is that correct?” she inquired.

“Yes, I did.”

“And that's when you found out about your alpha's condition?”

“Yes.”

“Did you use any form of contraceptives during that heat?”

“No,” Koushi said. “We were trying to get me pregnant.”

“Well, then my advice would be to talk to your alpha about alternative family planning. You both obviously want children then. You can always adopt,” she said. “But you should put communication first and foremost. Your alpha needs to know whats going on if you're upset, Sugawara.”

“Of course,” Koushi said.

They went through the rest of Koushi's physical. She listened to his heart, his lungs, his stomach. She checked his reflexes, vision, and hearing. She sent a prescription to the pharmacist for Koushi to resume his use of suppressants.

“I'll be able to skip my heat, right?”

“Well, it seems like your body is on a normal fifteen month schedule,” the doctor said. “So it shouldn't be an issue.”

The appointment was fine. Koushi was not fine.

Koushi's stomach felt like a stone.

_iv_

“He's adorable,” Daichi commented about Akira. Asahi had brought the toddler out with him, and the trio had settled on hanging out at the park. Asahi and Daichi sat on a bench, Akira got himself in the dirt.

“He's like a mini-Yuu,” Asahi said. “He's going to be a nightmare.”

The toddler was currently occupied in burying his leg in the sand in the sandbox, and did not seem to be making as much headway as he hoped in the task.

“Noya is already mini.”

“Don't mention that to him,” Asahi said. “So what's the issue been?”

“What issue,” Daichi said flatly.

“I've known you for ten years,” Asahi said. “I can tell when you're upset.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “I miss when you were totally shy,” he replied. “Fine, there is an issue.”

“So talk about it.”

“Koushi's all worked up about something, and he won't tell me what. He comes home and he's obviously upset, he's got this worked up scent and his body language is all wrong. I try to comfort him or talk to him and he just totally pushes me away,” Daichi confessed.

“How long has this been going on?” Asahi asked, a little concerned for his friends.

“Almost three weeks now,” Daichi said. “I mean, I respect his right to privacy, but I'm scared. I just want to make sure he's okay.”

“You want to take care of him.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Is his heat coming up?”

“It wouldn't be for a few months, but he just got back on his suppressants,” Daichi said, “So it's not happening at all. Which is a good thing.”

Asahi nodded to agree. “I don't know what to tell you. Tell him you love him?”

“I guess.”

_v_

On Sunday morning, Daichi slowly woke up, and blinked lazily at his omega, who was still blissfully snoozing. He took a long moment to look over the omega.

Koushi was the picture of omegan fertility. His clear, bright skin, his thick and healthy hair. His soft, plush lips, and his wide but gently flared lips. The way his eyes were so inquisitive and focused when he was awake.

Daichi reached over to caress Koushi's cheek, settling his hand along Koushi's jawline, and then tracing it along Koushi's neck to bury it in the soft hair on the back of his head. He moved his hand down again, and massaged the back of the omega's neck.

He watched the gentle rise and fall of Koushi's breath, watched the way his nostrils flared. He blocked out the noise of the city right outside their window, and focused on listening to Koushi's quiet, soft snores.

The omega yawned and stretched. Daichi removed his hand and Koushi rolled onto his back, stretching his arms about his head and pulling the muscles of his legs taut as he smacked his dry lips together and gazed at Daichi. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Thinking about how lucky I am,” Daichi replied.

“Cheeseball.”

“The cheesiest,” Daichi conceded. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Koushi replied. Koushi scooted closer to Daichi and fit their bodies together, leaning his jaw up to plant little kisses along Daichi's jawline, purring as he did so, his fingers tightly clenching Daichi's arm, his eyes shut.

Daichi relaxed as the omega gently scented him, drawing out a little of his musk. He let his eyes flutter shut to focus on the pleasurable sensation, carding his fingers gently through Koushi's hair.

“You've been scenting a lot these days,” Daichi commented to the omega.

“People don't look twice at me when I do,” the omega murmured. “Makes me smell like I'm bonded.”

“I get it,” Daichi replied as the omega scooted away a little bit.

Koushi planted a kiss on his lips instead of his jaw, and Daichi took control to the dynamic, opening his mouth and french kissing the omega. They lost themselves in each other for a few long minutes, breaking apart for air as needed until they finally ceased the kiss, holding each other just as close but only looking into each other's eyes.

“Wow,” Koushi whispered to Daichi, “I can't believe this is my life sometimes.”

“I can't either,” Daichi told him.

Daichi slid his hand along the side of Koushi's body, slipping it inside the waist band of Koushi's pajamas. The omega shivered at the cold touch, and turned to lay on his back to give Daichi better access to his body, letting his eyes shut as the alpha fondled his dick almost lazily.

“I love Sundays,” Koushi murmured.

“I love you,” Daichi replied, almost reverently. He withdrew his hand from Koushi's pants, and instead focused on getting Koushi out of the garment entirely. Koushi oblidged and lifted his hips so the alpha could drag the waist band over his bottom and then down his legs, tossing them on the floor to be picked up later.

He eased Koushi's sleep shirt off him next, leaving the omega bare against the white sheets. Daichi leaned over him, and began to kiss down the omega's neck, moving along to suckle on his collarbone. The omega giggled at the sensation, and Daichi licked a fat stripe along the omega's collarbone, leaving the skin wet and sensitive to the cool air.

“Daichi,” the omega whined. “You tease too much.”

“You're way to fun to tease.”

“Don't make me tease you,” the omega muttered indignantly.

The alpha chuckled, and bit Koushi's nipple. The omega squealed and elbowed Daichi in the jaw, which Daichi probably deserved, at least a little bit.

“Okay, that was mean,” Daichi admitted.

“Yeah, it was,” Koushi confirmed, pulling himself up. “Take your shirt off. And your boxers,” he told the alpha, looking at him from under his eyelashes. How could Daichi resist?

The alpha stretched and pulled off his shirt, trying to emphasize his abdominal muscles. He whipped it aside and threw it on the floor. Koushi laughed at him. “You look like an idiot!” The omega told him between peels of laughter, mood thoroughly soiled.

“I changed my mind,” Daichi decided. “You're the worst omega ever. I'm filing our divorce papers.”

“You love me,” Koushi said, “Even when I make you feel self conscious.” The omega lowered his voice, “It _was_ a little sexy though. But that's just because it's me who saw it.”

“Why do I put up with you?” Daichi said.

“Why are you still clothed?” Koushi returned, leaning in and licking the rim of Daichi's ear. “Come on,” he whispered. “I'm a little sorry.”

The alpha shimmied out of his underwear and kissed the omega chastely on the cheek. “Lube?” he asked the omega for confirmation. Koushi nodded, and Daichi rummaged a second to find the tube.

Koushi leaned back against the pillows and spread his legs, burying his cheek in a pillow and closing his eyes. Daichi squeezed a dollop of lube onto his his palm and rubbed it up and down his fingers before leaning closer and massaging around the ring of muscle, watching Koushi's expressions for cues. After a moment, he dipped in one finger, thrusting it slowly and a little further into the omega each time.

Koushi tried to ignore it as a part of him grew a bit panicked. He didn't know what he was upset about, so he deemed it irrelevant, trying to focus his mind on the sensation. “Number two,” Daichi announced, sticking his fingers together and slipping a second one in along with the first.

Koushi let his body open as it always did naturally, welcoming the intrusion and loosening up for penetration. He tried to focus his mind on the intimacy. He was not going to lose it now, whatever stupid omega thing his brain was trying to pull this time.

It was when Daichi breeched him with the third finger that Koushi couldn't squash it anymore. “Daichi, stop,” the omega pleaded.

Daichi froze immediately as those words feel from Koushi's lips. He withdrew his fingers and leaned over the omega, asking, “Koushi, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“I... I...” The omega whispered, his voice wavering. His eyes watered, and the omega reached his hand up to wipe away the tears. “I'm sorry.”

“Koushi, please,” Daichi said. “Let me help you.”

“I'm sorry,” the omega repeated, and then looked away, first at the window, and then turning his head towards the bathroom. “I need to go.”

“Koushi.”

“Please let me go!” Koushi said, and Daichi drew back.

The omega scrambled off the bed and staggered into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror, his red skin and his ruffled hair, and let himself properly dissolve into tears.

He took great, heaving breaths as he let his body settle onto the toilet seat, naked as the day he was born. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he tried not to let any choked sounds escape him.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

 


	2. chew on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... uh... sorry about that update promise. i moved to canada and started university and writing didn't happen for a bit.

_vi_

Koushi could hear Daichi pounding on the bathroom door. “Koushi, please!” Daichi was begging, sounding more and more distressed. “Open the door. Talk to me. I need to know what's wrong!”

Koushi let long, wracking sobs capture his body, seizing his chest and making his lungs ache. Never had crying felt so exhausting.

He couldn't figure out what was wrong—it was this feeling of anxiety, something unsettling in his guts, a jittering in his limbs. He didn't know what, but it existed—it seemed to capture every facet of his being.

He cried it out, ignoring Daichi's pleas as his cries softened. When it finally ended, his entire body felt weak and exhausted, as if his bones were made of lead and his blood mercury. His cheeks felt chapped with tears.

The omega got off the toilet and hesitantly stretched his legs, putting his weight on his feet again as he moved to stare at himself in the mirror. He was a real mess, his hair ruffled, and entirely unclothed. He turned on the tap, and splashed his face with water, then rubbed it dry with a towel.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bathroom door, and was faced with Daichi, who was still panicked. His husband threw his arms around him, squeezing him tight against his chest. Koushi was limp.

“I'm sorry,” the omega whispered.

“Please,” Daichi told him, “I just want to help you. I love you so much, I can't stand to watch you hurting.”

“I have to go,” the omega said. “I'm sorry. I need air. I'm sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. I'm not angry.”

“I'm sorry.”

The omega disentangled himself, and began rummaging for clothes. Daichi watch him helplessly, but did not move to interfere. Koushi was allowed to need his space, even if it killed Daichi.

The omega put on pants and a sweater, and headed towards their apartment door. Daichi pressed his coat into the omega's hands, and said, “Let me know when you're safe.”

Koushi muttered, “okay,” and left the apartment. He willed himself to walk, and kept moving. The cool winter air greeted him, and he shrugged on the jacket. He felt numb, and began to walk further uptown. He pulled the jacket further onto himself as he was bombarded with a rush of cold wind.

There weren't a lot of people on the streets at this hour on a Sunday. Some people were walking around, looking happy and peaceful, having just left church or gotten a breakfast together. He saw some betas and omegas walking towards residential neighborhoods, looking disheveled and tired.

He wondered if they mistook him for a walk-of-shamer too. To be honest, he felt far more shameful than any of them. At least they were omegas and betas who had their lives under their own control. That was what he used to have. Now he felt like everything was out of his hands, up in the air, and what could be more terrifying than that?

He was thankful for Daichi's jacket. His thick scent was calming, even if the last thing that could calm Koushi now was Daichi's actual presence. The idea of it was good. And it did help keep prying eyes off of him. An alpha's scent always did.

He let his feet propel him forward, trying not to think about much of anything, until he found himself approaching Hinata's building. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed his friend's number with shaky fingers.

He waited two rings, before he heard the other's voice through the tinny speaker, “Hello?”

“Hi Hinata. Um, I'm having a rough day. Could I crash with you at your place for a bit?”

“Of course!” Hinata said, sounding a bit tired as he said so. “You're always welcome.”

“Okay,” Koushi said. “Um, I'm downstairs at the lobby by the door. Can you let me in?”

“Of course,” the other omega replied. He heard the other moving through his apartment, and then a pause. The door flashed a light and unlocked, and Koushi pulled the handle and let himself inside the main lobby.

“Okay,” Koushi said. “I'll be up in a minute.”

“See you then,” Hinata replied, and then hung up.

Koushi got in the elevator, and punched the button for Hinata and Kageyama's floor. He was thankful no one else was around. He could feel exhaustion settling in again. He just wanted to sit down.

The ancient elevator was slow as death. Koushi slid down to rest on the floor until it finally stopped on floor seven. He got up and out, and walked down the hall until he arrived at the door to Hinata and Kageyama's apartment.

He knocked, and waited.

The redhead open the door, looking notably less exuberant than usual. Koushi frowned, “I'm sorry if I woke you,” he said by way of greeting.

“It's okay, Koushi.” Hinata said. “I've done it to you plenty.” The two trailed into the apartment. “I'm gonna make some coffee,” Hinata said. It looked like he'd already begun the process. The omega pulled the lever on his coffee grinder and dumped the grounds into the coffeemaker, settling the pot underneath and starting it.

“So what's happening?” he asked.

“Everything and nothing,” Koushi muttered. Then decided to be more forthcoming. Hinata was one of his closest friends. “You know Daichi and I can't bond. And we can't have children.”

“Of course,” Hinata said sympathetically.

“Well, apparently its really common for childless omegas my age to develop depression. And there's not much anyone can do about it. According to my doctor.”

“So you're depressed because you and Daichi don't have any kids?”

“I guess that's what my brains trying to tell me? I don't know. I don't think I'm suffering from depression. It's like panic. It descends sometimes, and its random, and terrifying. And I want Daichi as far away from me as possible when it's happening. I don't want him to help me.”

“So that's why you're here.”

“Yeah, um,” Koushi said, “Daichi and I were being intimate this morning, but the panic just came over me. I made him stop, and I bolted.”

“Oh, Suga!” Hinata exclaimed, sounding genuinely worried. “Poor Suga,” the omega went on, grabbing his friend's hand and holding it tight. “I don't want you to be hurting,” he said.

Kageyama came in as the coffeemaker went off. He and Koushi bowed their heads at one another in greeting, both feeling a bit awkward in this setting. “Don't drink anymore than a cup,” he reminded Hinata as he took a mug from the cupboard.

He poured coffee into the mug, and gave it to Koushi. “I wish I could help,” the alpha said plainly. Koushi tightened his fingers around the mug, enjoying the heat of it.

“It's okay,” Koushi said. “Would you tell Daichi I'm here?” he asked. “I'm just... not feeling up to talking to him right now.”

“Of course I can,” the alpha replied. He poured another mug and gave it to Hinata, and then one for himself. “I'll leave you two be, okay?”

Hinata spent the day curled under blankets with Koushi, watching movies. He honored Koushi's desire to not talk about what was happening, and instead opted to titter about gossip from his work, or whatever was on the television.

Around nine o'clock, Koushi started to get tired, his eyelids drooping shut. Hinata turned off the television, and turned on a lamp instead, scooting closer to the other omega.

He rested his head on Koushi's shoulder, and told him, “I think you should go to an omega clinic and talk to a counselor there.”

“You do?

“I'm sure your doctor is great, but they have counselors there who probably have a lot more experience with omegas like you,” Hinata said. “Your doctor is an alpha, right?”

“Yeah,” Koushi replied. Most doctors were.

“All the counselors at omega clinics are omegas too. It's really nice,” Hinata said. “I went to one when I was getting off suppressants. So she really understood what I was going through since she'd been through it too. It was really helpful.”

Koushi had never had much interest in omega only spaces. But the idea... was growing more appealing as Hinata talked about it.

“It's good to be around other omegas, okay? Don't forget that it helps.” Hinata said, and then began to work his nose under the crook of Koushi's neck.

Koushi relaxed and let the other omega come closer. He rubbed his fingers on Koushi's neck, against the other's scent glands. Koushi allowed the ministrations, relaxing with his friend's care.

The other omega backed up, and Koushi moved to scent him in return. It'd been a long time since he'd scented with another omega—he must have been in high school.

He nudged his nose to the spot where Hinata's jaw connected to his neck as he softly massaged the other's scent glands. The other omega melted like butter in his arms as he released more of his scent.

Koushi took it in and reveled in the other's scent. Daichi smelled like safety, familiarity. But the scent of another omega was something special. He felt cared for, and warm. It didn't make his head spin, instead it made him feel very lazy and domestic.

The two leaned against each other. “I wanna go to sleep,” Hinata murmured. “Hold on,” he said, and painstakingly got off the couch. He pulled a lever and let one of the warm arm chairs fall back, and then he pulled Koushi off the couch, and the two settled together on the arm chair.

Koushi could feel himself drifting away as the two fit their bodies together on the arm chair. He let himself be comforted by the warmth and solidity of his friend's body.

He vaguely heard the padding of Kageyama's footsteps. A blanket was settled over their bodies, soft and heavy. “Cute,” the alpha said.

Koushi opened his eyes a crack to see the alpha standing over them, the barest hint of a smile on his face. Hinata whined, a tiny sound.

Koushi let himself fall asleep.

_vii_

When Koushi woke up, he was tangled in the blankets, and alone. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was ten A.M. He reached for his phone, and found a note taped to the back of it. In Hinata's messy handwriting, it read:

_Good morning Suga!! Tobio and I decided to let you sleep in. We told Daichi to call you in sick for work :) Go to the clinic like I told you to, okay!! Please lock our door on your way out – Hinata_

Koushi lay back on the arm chair and took a deep breath. He didn't have any new clothes for the morning, but then he glanced at the couch and saw some clothes folded up on the arm of it. He smelled them quickly—Kageyama. Kageyama had gone to his home and grabbed them for him. Appreciation swelled in Koushi's chest. Hinata and Kageyama were such thoughtful friends. He changed into the clothes, and stuffed the old ones in a tote bag he found folded beneath the clothes.

He did as Hinata asked, and left the apartment, locking the door behind him. As he was on the elevator, he googled the nearest omega clinic and found it's location. It was too far to walk, he would have to take a bus.

He got to the bus stop on Hinata and Kageyama's street, and settled onto the bench, waiting. Even in different clothes, Koushi could still smell Hinata's scent, settled heavily over his body. It was distinctly calming to him, and Koushi couldn't help but feel even more thankful.

He clamored onto his bus when it arrived, and sat down. He let his mind fall blank as they drew closer to his destination. The only time he could remember visiting an omega clinic was right after he'd presented—they had given him some medication to ease his after-heat pains. His mother had whisked him in and out, it was only because the pains had him sobbing and crying that he'd taken him at all.

He got off the bus and walked towards the building. It was unassuming, a shorter building in a less densely built part of the city. It claimed to be a public health clinic, with an omega clinic on the second floor. He headed inside and briskly walked up the flight of stairs, depositing himself in a blandly decorated room.

“Good morning,” a secretary greeted him. “Do you have an appointment?”

“No,” Koushi said. “I need to speak with a counselor.”

“Okay, what kind of issue?” The secretary asked.

“Infertility,” Koushi replied. She looked at him over her glasses, then typed something into her computer.

“Counselor Maki is free in an hour. Are you okay waiting that long?” She asked.

“Yes,” Koushi said.

“Okay, I need to see your health insurance card, and a form of photo identification.”

Koushi handed them over, and waited. She typed a bit more, then gave him back his cards, and said. “Please go sit down. Counselor Maki will call your name when he is ready for you.”

There were a couple other omega's sitting in the lobby. Some were young, some were old. One or two were pregnant, they was an older man sitting with his son who had the flush of heat still hanging over him.

Koushi sat down in a chair next to a low coffee table, and looked at what was spread across the table. There were magazines and pamphlets. The magazines were older issues of publications aimed towards omegas, Koushi knew many of his friends received them, but just like omega clinics, he had never had much inclination towards the practice. They seemed frivolous.

The pamphlets weren't as bad. One of them was advertising The O, a chain of stores set up to meet omega needs. Koushi knew there was a location just up the block from where he lived, but the only time he'd ever entered one was with Nishinoya in high school. Noya had wanted to buy a vibrator, because his doctor had messed with his suppressants and the omega would be going into heat because of it. He was too embarrassed to go alone. So Koushi had been a good friend and gone with him.

Koushi knew the store stocked other things too—they had multivitamins specifically for omegas, a wide selection of books, heat aids, inexpensive maternity clothes, and of course, synthetic alpha scent.

Other pamplets were more health related, but none of them seemed to apply to Koushi. The omega pulled out his phone instead, and browsed articles from an online newspaper.

He waited patiently, until he finally heard a voice call, “Sugawara Koushi?”

He looked up, and saw a short statured man who looked to be in about his mid-thirties holding a clipboard. Koushi got up and greeted him, shaking hands with the other omega. “Let's go talk,” he said, leading Koushi into his office.

“So have you visited a clinic before?”

“Only for medication. Never to talk to anyone.”

“I see. So, why did you come to us today? I see that you're having fertility issues.”

“It's... it's not me. My alpha is infertile,” Koushi said. “And I want children. Super bad.”

“Okay. Let's talk this through. When did you find out your alpha was infertile?”

“About a year ago, I got off suppressants and had a heat. I was trying to get pregnant. But the whole time, he never went into rut. He took care of me the whole time, but you know, its still just such an awful experience like that.”

Maki nodded, and said, “Go on.”

“So we went to the doctor's afterwards, and they ran some tests on him, and we found out he has a genetic disorder, and there's no real progress towards a cure or therapy for him.”

“I see.”

“I went to my doctor for a physical only a week or two ago, and I told her I wasn't feeling emotionally healthy. She told me it's really common for childless omegas my age to suffer from depression.”

“That is true,” Maki agreed. “Can you describe how you've been feeling to me?”

“I've been feeling... empty. Unfulfilled. And I don't know what to do about it. I can't tell my alpha. He... he was in so much turmoil when we found out about his disorder. He thought he'd let me down. He offered to leave. He knows there's something wrong, but I can't bring myself to tell him the truth. And my doctor said there's nothing I can do about these feelings, because it's my instincts.”

“Your doctor was right in telling you medically that there's not much that can be done. We can't give you a medication and magically make it better,” Maki said. “However, there are ways to deal with this. There are omegas all around the world who are infertile, and there are many alphas who are too.”

“So what can I do?”

“You want to have children, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then first off, you need to confront that. You're not letting yourself realize that your feelings are stemming from your failure to conceive, and your lacking plans. I have some books I could recommend you to start with. You understand your biology, right?” Koushi nodded. “Then you need to understand your psychology.”

“Okay. I understand,” Koushi said.

Maki rummaged in his desk for a moment, and pulled out a pink sheet of paper. “Here are our reading recommendations for omegas who are struggling with fertility. The fourth book has an excellent selection on alpha infertility, and the sixth book is entirely about alpha infertility. I would recommend your alpha read these too, if he is as insecure as you were saying.”

“Now, secondly,” Maki said as Koushi took the slip of paper. “You should spend more time with other omegas as a rule. Platonic scenting is a fantastic stress therapy for omegas, as I'm sure you know.” Koushi blushed a little. “Even if you're uncomfortable spending time with your friend's children because it exacerbates your feelings, you should do so. Ultimately, it will calm you more than the initial panic it activates.”

“Finally, I would like to suggest alternative family planning to you, and for you to regularly visit counseling with us,” Maki said. “Have you and your alpha explicitly discussed adoption?”

“No... we said its a possibility, but we didn't really explore it any further.”

Maki rummaged in his desk again, and pulled out a few pamphlets, handing them to Koushi. “These discuss the adoption process in rudimentary detail,” Maki said. “Our clinic can help connect you and your alpha with these routes if you decide to pursue adoption.”

“Now, for counseling services... You know our counseling services are free for all omegas, and I would encourage you to continue using them. I would recommend us meeting monthly to discuss your emotions, and your progress. Perhaps we could discuss your reading sometime.”

Koushi took a minute to contemplate it. He finally said, “When I was growing up my parents told me not to pursue omega services. They said it was shameful. I'm only here because my friend encouraged me to...”

“There is nothing wrong with using anything that caters to omegas,” Maki said. “We want you to live a healthy, fulfilled life, and thats why you're here. Being a pure omega is an outdated idea. Services like ours, and products for omegas, exist because they make omegas happier. You should never think there's anything wrong with using our services.”

“Okay,” Koushi decided, still a bit apprehensive. “Let's make an appointment.”

_viii_

When Daichi arrived home late that afternoon, he grinned at the sight of his husband and immediately hugged him tightly. “I'm so glad you came home today,” he said, burying his face into Koushi's neck.

“I'm glad to see you too,” Koushi said, returning the hug, taking a moment to smell Daichi's scent, letting it's comfort wash over him. “I went to the omega clinic today.”

“You did?” Daichi said.

“Let's sit down.” Koushi told him. The two sat down on their couch. Koushi pulled his legs under his body, and faced his alpha, holding his hand tight. “You know that I've been emotionally distressed lately.”

“Of course.”

“Well, I found out from my doctor that it's a really normal, really instinctual thing for childless omega's my age to suffer from emotional distress. But she told me there was nothing I could do about it, so that stressed me out way more. I didn't want to tell you.”

“Koushi...” Daichi murmured.

“But I went to the omega clinic today. I talked to a counselor, and he gave me books and stuff. But I gotta be honest with you Daichi. My instincts are making me think there's something wrong with me because I'm not pregnant. But I didn't want to make you think it was your fault. It scared me, how upset you were when you found out about your condition. I don't want you to leave me.”

“Koushi, I just want what's best for you...”

“I was worried you would think that leaving me was what was best for me,” Koushi said. “Because I don't want you to leave me. That would like, ruin my life.”

Daichi moved to embrace the omega, again, pushing him down to lay on the cushions as Daichi propped himself over him. “Oh, Koushi, I just want you to be happy. I want you to be healthy and I want to give you everything you could ever want...”

“I want to do the same for you,” Koushi said, reaching up to hook his fingers on the collar of Daichi's shirt.

Daichi hummed and pulled Koushi's clothes off of him, letting them collect in a pile on the floor next to the couch. Koushi felt very small in that moment, caged under his alpha and bare naked. Daichi leaned down, and kissed him.

Koushi could swear he was a teenager again. Daichi had stolen all the breath from his body, he was floating on air and he had this strange desire to be consumed, to give himself up to Daichi. How lovely it was.

Daichi pulled away, and asked Koushi, “Is this okay?”

Koushi exhaled heavily, and then told him, “It is one hundred fucking percent okay.”

“Good,” he said. The omega reached up, and unbuttoned Daichi's shirt. One that was done, Daichi shrugged it off, and Koushi reached forward to unbutton and unzip Daichi's pants. The alpha shimmied them off as well, along with his underwear.

Koushi reached to grasp his cock, quickly growing erect. He stroked it, and then pushed Daichi back. The alpha laid against the cushions, and Koushi kneeled over him, sliding his lips over the head of Daichi's cock, sucking it daintily. He gazed at Daichi under his eyelashes, and the alpha grown quietly, willing his hips to still. He pushed himself up to lean on the arm of the couch, and reached down, curling his fingers in Koushi's hair.

The omega took more of Daichi's cock into his mouth, making his way down the shaft, sucking and focusing on breathing through his nose. He bobbed his head up and down, feeling himself growing hard as he performed the act.

He steeled himself and opened his mouth somehow impossibly wider, taking more of Daichi's cock into his mouth, relaxing his throat, as he deepthroated Daichi until he felt the alpha's balls on his chin and his nose in the wiry pubic hair around the base of his cock.

Daichi moved his hand to the back of Koushi's neck, not pushing him, only holding him there as the omega sucked. Koushi let his eyes fall shut. _Trust, trust, trust,_ he repeated to himself in his head. Daichi's hand left the back of his head and Koushi got off his cock, breathing deeply.

“You're beautiful,” Daichi groaned, running his fingers through Koushi's hair again. “Koushi, please,” he whispered.

“Of course alpha,” Koushi told him roughly, and went down on him again, sucking hard and bobbing rhythmically. He could tell Daichi was close to cumming, from the way he was breathing to the tremors that seemed to wrack his body.

Daichi came with a cry and slapped his hand over his mouth so the neighbors wouldn't hear, ejaculating in Koushi's mouth. Koushi grimaced a bit at the taste but then swallowed it. He licked his lips and scooted up Daichi's body, settling his head on his chest as the alpha calmed back down, taking deep, heavy breaths.

The alpha wrapped his arms around Koushi, and reached for his omega's hard cock, stroking it slowly. “Don't worry,” he said, still a bit breathless, “I'll be hard again in a few.”

“Alphas are amazing,” Koushi said.

“Fuck,” Daichi said. “Lube's in the bedroom...”

“Um...” Koushi said awkwardly. “I'm slick.”

Koushi scooted so the alpha could reach under his cock to his hole, feeling the slick that had begun to leak there. “Holy shit,” Daichi said. “I've barely touched you and you're slick outside heat. You got slick from sucking my cock.”

“Shut up,” the omega muttered.

“Don't be embarrassed, Koushi,” the alpha said. “That is hot as hell. And a self esteem boost.”

The omega huffed, blushing.

“Koushi will you finger yourself for me?” Daichi asked.

“God, you're lazy today,” Koushi replied, but he reached, and pushed his right index and middle finger into his hole.

He arched his back and moaned, mostly for Daichi's benefit as he touched himself and gently stretched himself. He was wet and loose, opening easily. He was still a little embarrassed of how aroused he was, but he wanted Daichi's cock so badly that he didn't care anymore.

Daichi stroked his slowly hardening cock as Koushi prepared himself, gazing at his omega in a way that was somewhere between adoration, and worship. The omega opened his eyes and looked down on him, and stuck his tongue out.

“God, Daichi, are you ready yet?”

“I have a fast refractory period, but nothing compared to you in heat, angel,” he breathed. He let go of his cock, and pushed a finger into Koushi's hole besides Koushi's own, their wrists bumping together. The omega let out a long, drawn out grown, grinding down on the three fingers.

“Fuck, you're wet,” he breathed.

“Thanks... for... telling... me.” The omega groaned. “Dammit Daichi, just fuck me.”

“Why don't you fuck yourself?” The alpha said.

“Okay. Fine.” Koushi replied. The omega grabbed Daichi's cock, and lined himself up, feel the head nudge his hole he sank onto it, groaning and pushing the palms of his hands against Daichi's shoulder as he took a minute to adjust, and catch his breath because at this angle everything felt so much deeper, so much closer, so much more complete—he felt like they were _one_ , harmony.

Daichi moaned, grasping Koushi's hips. The omega began to move, setting a quick pace due to the strain the position put on his thighs.

It was so smooth, so easy, like this was the most natural thing in the world. Or maybe it truly was. He leaned down to kiss Daichi, groaning into his mouth as the other bucked his hips up to keep up the rhythm. Daichi curled his fingers into the omega's hair, pulling on it to get the omega to cry out.

They both fell weak and came at nearly the same time, Daichi coming inside Koushi and Koushi's ejaculate landing on Daichi's stomach. The alpha pulled out, and Koushi snuggled next to him again, feeling calm and sated. “I can't believe we just fucked on the couch...” he murmured, and Daichi laughed.

_ix_

On Friday afternoon, Daichi got home from work, and sat down to read a book. Half an hour later, Koushi got home from work, and spread a sea of pamphlets across the kitchen table, and called, “Daichi, come here.”

The alpha came inside the room, and raised his eyebrow at the spread. “That's like, a lot of pamphlets.”

“I want to talk about adoption, for real.” Koushi said. “We keep talking about _us_ , but we don't talk about anyone else when we bring it up.”

“Okay,” Daichi said, seeming suddenly hesitant. “Koushi, I'm going to be honest with you,” he said. “We're both still dealing with my infertility. I know you want me to think its just you being an omega, but I know its affecting you.”

“Daichi, I don't get it.”

“Koushi, we can't be good parents for an adopted child when we're still coping with this. We need to have a healthier relationship with the fact that we're not going to have a biological child.”

“Daichi, we've talked about it. We both think adoption is right for us,” Koushi said stubbornly, growing frustrated with his alpha.

“But are we right for adoption? It's not fair for us to bring a child into our family when we're grieving still. I think we should both take more time to recover, and I definitely think you should continue seeing that counselor.”

Daichi collected the pamphlets, and stacked them into a pile. “Why don't I put them in a manila envelope and write the date on it, and we look back at this stuff in a year and discuss it then?”

“Okay,” Koushi replied, still a bit sullen. “I guess.”

“I love you, Koushi,” Daichi said, and pecked his cheek. “I just want to make sure we can be the best parents possible. And I just don't think we're there yet.”

“I guess I just got really excited and didn't think it through enough,” Koushi said. “I want to have finished grieving. I want to be ready to move on.”

“It's okay to need to take your time, Koushi,” Daichi said. “This is hard... for both of us. But I think we need to be more honest with each other. It wasn't fair that I made you feel like you couldn't be upset about this. I'm sorry.”

Koushi wrapped his arms around his husband and embraced him, saying, “Yeah, maybe we do need to communicate better.”

“I love you, Koushi.”

“I love you too.”

“Come on,” Daichi said, “Let's scent. I know it makes you happy.”

“You just want to give me a hickey,” Koushi accused.

“Can't blame an alpha for trying,” he said, leaning close to Koushi and licking the other's jawline.

“Ugh, if we're scenting, we're not doing it here. I want to be comfy.”

“Then lets sit down in the living room,” Daichi said, pulling Koushi up from his chair, holding his hands tight. “Let me make you happy. I know you're disappointed.”

“Why are you so good? I can't stay mad at you,” Koushi complained.

He let his alpha lead him into the living room and pull him onto the couch, lying down against the arm of the couch together, the same spot where they'd had sex earlier that week, were Koushi had vigorously scrubbed the cushions—god, Koushi wouldn't ever be able to look at people sitting on his couch the same way again.

Daichi pinched Koushi's scent glands hard—the omega mewled from the attention, it hurt, but it also felt so good. He released his pheromones heavily, letting Daichi kiss, bite, and suck on the rim of his ear as he continued to massage the skin of Koushi's neck with his fingers.

“Hickey, hmm?” He asked the omega.

“That's gonna leave a bruise, even if it's not a hickey,” the omega complained, but he turned to kiss and suck on the alpha's neck, teething over where he knew the other's scent glands to be.

“Fuck you,” he muttered against the alpha's skin, but let Daichi's thick, encompassing scent lull him into relaxation.

_x_

Spring was changing into summer when Koushi got the invitation. Specifically, it came in the form of a phone call one Saturday morning as Koushi sat on the balcony of his apartment, reading a book.

He checked his caller ID, and saw that it was Hinata calling. He accepted the call, and said, “Hello!”

“Hi Suga!” Hinata burbled from the other side of the line. “I have a super important thing I want to ask you about, okay?”

“Alright,” Koushi replied, not expecting it to be all that important at all, but it was Hinata. In the end, who really knew?

“So I have a prenatal appointment next week and we can find out what gender the baby is! Which is like, _whoa!_ ”

“Whoa,” Koushi agreed flatly.

“Shut up. What I mean is like, I want you to come along and find out what the gender is but don't tell me what it is! Tobio and I thought that it'd be fun and cute to have a gender-reveal party instead of like, a baby shower, and then we'll give you money for a cake from the baker's and you can tell them whether to make the cake pink or blue on the inside! So will you come with me?”

Koushi was touched. “Of course I'll come with you, Hinata,” he said. “Is Kageyama going to come too?”

“No, he has to go to work, its like, important or something, so just you and me! Sound fun?”

“Of course, Hinata.”

He let the conversation devolve into chattiness about their favorite TV show and other people they knew.

He met Hinata at the other's apartment on the day of the appointment, and the two took the bus downtown towards the office where Hinata was receiving his pre-natal care, part of a large health complex near the city's major hospital. The office they went to was shared by over ten doctors, but they didn't wait much longer than ten minutes before Hinata's doctor was ready for him.

Hinata got on the patient's chair, and Koushi sat on a stool towards the side, listening amicably as Hinata and his doctor greeted each other, and the doctor asked general check up questions since Hinata's last appointment.

“Doctor Mori,” he said, “I want you to tell my friend Sugawara the baby's gender, but not me, okay?”

“That is just fine,” the doctor said. “Hello, Sugawara,” he greeted Koushi. “A pleasure.”

“To you as well, Doctor Mori,” Koushi replied.

The Doctor performed a basic check up, before moving to the most anticipated part of the appointment, the ultrasound. “I'm going to go get an ultrasonographer,” he told the pair of them, “and let them know your preference, okay?”

A few minutes later, the operator came into the room and turned on the machine, which hummed as it came to life. “I'm sure you know the drill by now,” he said warmly to Hinata, and the other pulled up his shirt, and tried not to squirm as the operator spread the cold gel over his belly.

He took the wand and began to run it over Hinata's belly, and after a few minutes, the image appeared. Koushi had to hold in a gasp—he'd seen photos of Hinata's earlier ultrasounds, but this was new—it was actually starting to have the appearance of a child, and this was beautiful.

“It looks like your baby is asleep,” he told Hinata, pointing at the screen.

Koushi stood up and got closer to his friend to get a better look. The operator kept speaking. “You can see a leg right here, and here's his leg,” he told Hinata. “To be honest, everything is still looking great. You got your recommendations from Doctor Mori?”

“Yep,” Hinata confirmed.

“Alright, now, Sugawara, if you'll come outside with me,” the operator said, getting up and turning the machine back off. “We'll get you ready to go in a minute, Hinata.”

Koushi and the operator stepped outside of the examination room, and shut the door. “Your friend is having a girl,” he told Koushi. “I'm sure you all have a grand plan for this.”

“He wants to have a reveal party.”

“Cute.”

They went back into the examination room, and once Hinata was cleaned up and the operator left, the other began begging Koushi for details. “You know what,” Hinata said, “I changed my mind. Tell me.”

“You don't want me to. You know that,” Koushi teased as Hinata got off the doctors chaired and straightened up his clothes.

“Ugh,” the other omega complained, “this is gonna be torture!”

“You'll be glad I didn't tell you in the end,” he reassured his friend. He couldn't help but to look at Hinata's stomach, and the rounded curve to it. Suddenly hesitant, he asked, “Can I touch?”

“Well, yeah, but like the doctor said he's asleep, and he doesn't really kick yet, so it's not gonna be very interesting,” Hinata said.

The other omega pulled up his shirt, and settled Koushi's hand on his stomach. The skin was firm there, and just like Hinata had said, woefully absent of movement.

But it was still beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued!!
> 
> also, i nominate kageyama as the real mvp. idk 'bout you guys

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 should be up in a week or two


End file.
